Never Let Go
by itachiloverful
Summary: Duskull and Rotom have been friends for years. What happens when both of them want to be more than friends but are too scared to tell each other? Baseed on an rp series I've been doing with SuperGigaLemmy. Rotom is her character, Duskull is mine. (Rp wise. Not actually.)


Duskull x Rotom

By: Itachiloverful

A/N: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is not for profit, it is strictly for entertainment purposes. These two characters are rp characters that my friend and I love to use. Duskull is mine and Rotom is Supergigalemmy's. Please rate and comment any thoughts or ways to make the story better! Love you all, thanks!

Btw: the ghost type and dark type pokemon in our story sleep during the day and are up and about during the night.

I yawned, stretching in bed as the sun slowly drifted down past the horizon. Smiling a bit, I slipped out of bed lifting my simple black nightgown off of me and sliding my dark, almost black, shin length dress on. Stepping into my black slip ons, I opened my door, running a brush through my mass of thick hair as I made my way down the stairs.

"You look awfully chipper this morning Duskull." Rotom chuckled as I hopped up onto the counter near the object my scarlet haired friend was working on.

I have always been close to Rotom ever since he moved here a couple of years ago when I was seven and he was eight. He was a legendary like big brother Giratina.

(A/N: yes I believe that Rotom is a legendary, albeit a D leveled one)

"Oh. I guess. I just feel really excited today for some reason." I explained running my index finger over the skull mask that covered the left side of my face.

He turned his head towards me and I could feel him staring through his goggles.

"Really?" he asked, his voice soft.

I suddenly felt the heat rush towards my cheeks as I forced myself to look away from unseen eyes.

"Yeah, I guess...so...what are you working on?" I asked, shifting the subject to the object in his hands.

"Oh. This? I'm just working a few bugs out of an older project." He stated, putting the object down and wiping his oil stained hands off onto his orange jumpsuit.

Once again I found myself staring at his face, wishing I could see past those tinted goggles. For some reason my friend Rotom hated his eyes.

This was just one of the many things that I loved about him. But I wished he trusted me enough to show me. I loved Rotom. I've been in love with him ever since his first day here almost three years ago. He was smart and funny and sweet. He made me laugh and didn't shun me like a lot of the others did. He liked to invent things and listen to me play music. He was my best friend in the world...my only friend other than big Giratina.

But I was scared. I loved him. So very much. He made my stomach and heart feel funny. I wasn't going to tell him though. I was scared that he wouldn't like me back and then our friendship would be ruined. So I kept all of my feelings other friendship locked away inside and only hinted at it through my music.

You see, I am a musician, along with my brothers Dusclops and Dusknoir. I play the piano and the violin. Dusclops plays the harp and the flute, and Dusknoir sings and can play the cello. I loved my music. It was the only way I could express my feelings...I've been writing a lot of songs about Rotom lately.

"Uh...Duskull? Are you listening?" A long, bony hand was waved in front of my face.

"What? Oh...um...what was the question?" I looked at him apologetically.

-Rotom's POV-

I furrowed my brow in worry and confusion. "Duskull are you ok? You are pretty spacey today." I stated, standing to put the small cube on a shelf to be worked on later.

She looked over at my computer, her single, red eye darting around as if she were looking for something.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Her childish voice was soft, making me frown with worry.

"Duskull. If someone is bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?" I moved closer, standing in front of the girl who was sitting on my counter.

"No one is bothering me. It's ok. I'm fine." Her voice dipped again.

"Then why are you acting so jumpy and scared. You're acting the same way you did when we first met each other." I frowned more, wondering if I had done something wrong.

She shook her head, moving her black hair greenish hair to the side off of her mask a bit. "I'm ok. I'm just thinking is all. Really. Don't worry." She smiled a bit, looking back up at me.

Reaching out, I cupped her right cheek in my palm, watching in awe as she closed her eye, leaning into my touch.

Duskull

Before I could stop myself, I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to hers.

-Duskulls's POV-

My eye flew wide open as I watched Rotom kiss me. I could feel my cheeks getting warm again as I slowly reached out, pulling the tall, lanky boy closer to me, kissing back with everything I had.

His tongue darted out and swiped across my lips causing me to gasp in surprise. He hummed softly, flicking his tongue against mine. Blushing even more, I tangled my fingers in his hair, sucking lightly on his tongue.

After a few more minutes of battling each others tongues, he pulled back, leaving me a gasping puddle of goo.

"Duskull..?" His voice sounded worried, causing me to recoil slightly.

"I'm sorry..." I wrapped my arms around myself, trying not to feel hurt. Did he not like the kiss?

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, messing with his scarf. "I'm the one who kissed you."

I looked back up at him. "Rotom..." Reaching out, I let the tips of my fingers brush past his cheek right under his goggles, causing him to jump. "I liked it...I did. Don't be upset...even if you don't like me like that...I'm ok with it." It took everything I had to hide the quiver in my voice.

He stared down at me, leaning against the tips of my fingers. "Duskull. I wanted to kiss you. I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time." he murmured, leaning closer to pin me to the wall at the back of the counter.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as he cupped my face and the back of my neck, pulling me up to kiss him again. I felt my heart almost pound its way out of my chest.

Making a soft sound in the back of my throat, I licked his lips, trying to coax his tongue out to join mine.

Moaning I pulled him closer, kissing as hard as I could. He slowly pulled back, lifting me and laying me on the futon in the corner of the dim basement. Laying beside me, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest. Snuggling up, I sighed happily , my eye closed as he ran his long, bony fingers through my hair.

I never, ever wanted to let go. Little did I know, I would never have to.


End file.
